danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Satoshi Akiyama
|events participated = Survival Hope of Mutual Killing |status = Deceased |fate = • Executed by the Mastermind • Changing places with Miguel in his execution. |execution = • Key Point of the Master Mind • Test Your Luck |affiliation = • Love's God Academy • Class 81-A • Student Council |faceclaim = }} |debut = A Cosplay and Fun |creator = }} “ I don't even know exactly why I have this "talent", it's just something I like and I do it very well, I feel free and I can help others. — A Cosplay and Fun ” (秋野目 郷似 Akiyama Satoshi) is a student in Love's God Academy's Class 81-A, and a participant of the Survival Hope of Mutual Killing featured in Danganronpa: Chapter 1. His title is Ultimate Cosplayer (超高校級の「コスプレイヤー」 chō kōkō kyū no “Kosupureiyā” lit. Super High School Level Cosplayer). History Early Life Satoshi Akiyama was a student of the Love's God Academy belonging to the Class 81-A. Along with his nineteen classmates, Satoshi was in charge of helping to spread hope to the world. Satoshi belonged to the student council in which Satoshi talked with other students about what could be done to improve academic performance. Love's God Academy's party One day the class where Satoshi belonged he proposed to make a party with the only purpose that all students belonging to the Love's God Academy could be met. Itsuki Kowareta's meet One night, while Satoshi walked through the park thinking that he could collaborate for the party he met Itsuki Kowareta. (A Cosplay and Fun) Abduction Together with his nineteen classmates and by a law erroneously approved by the director of the academy. The Mastermind abducted Satoshi and took him to an abandoned building that had the characteristics of an academy away from the society that Satoshi was lived including Itsuki Kowareta, the best friend. Later Satoshi was placed a cockade in was write his name, his talent and a number that symbolized the order of the twenty students abducted. Finally the body of Satoshi was placed next to his classmates in a room that symbolized a classroom. Death Satoshi was the first student to wake up, Satoshi immediately leaves the place where he was and goes to a place with light. When he manages to find a room with lighting he discovers that he has a cockade on, when Satoshi reads the cockade he realizes that he is the twentieth student. However, when Satoshi was heading elsewhere he is struck by the mastermind leaving him unconscious. He was immediately gagged and subsequently executed by the mastermind hanging it in the gym and causing it to climb that rope so that at the top cut the rope and could be saved, however, the scissors that were on the top had no edge and Satoshi was left without strength. After a few minutes Satoshi dies. (Puppets in a Game of Chance) Post-Death ]] After the students, who will participate in the new Killing Game wake up, headed to the gym door and they present themselves among them. Monokuma opens the gym door for students to enter and Azdraik questions them about their existence. Everyone else, observes the body of Satoshi Akiyama, the twentieth student, hanging on the railing of the stage where Monokuma was. Ami and Jin are affected by what they are seeing, Miguel adopts a secure position and exclaims that they must look for a way out. After Monokuma exclaims that to leave this "school" have to kill one of his colleagues and then disappear, the classmates examined the place and the corpse of Satoshi. Later Nunally asks the fact that nobody would be able to kill someone to leave, all of students remains silent and prefers not to comment. (An Assassin, a Despair) ]] After concluding the first school trial with the intention of finding the culprit of Masao Masahiro's murder, the students came to the conclusion that Miguel was the real culprit of poisoning Masao. However, everything was a plan by Masao and Miguel to get the other students out of the academy. When Miguel was going to be executed by Monokuma, Miguel quickly changed places with Satoshi, dressing Satoshi with the clothes representative of Miguel and vice versa. (Puppets in a Game of Chance) Creation and Development Satoshi's Birthday, March 27th, coincides with the World Theatre Day. 'Name' ---- His last kanji name 秋野目 akiyama translated as (秋) aki "autumn", (野) ya "plains or field" and (目) ma "eye". Nevertheless, (野) ya is also used to refer to "rustic and civilian life". His first kanji name 郷似 satoshi translated (郷) sato "home town" and (似) shi is also used to refer to "counterfeit" although it can also mean "becoming, resemble, imitate, suitable". Curiously, Satoshi's talent is based on having the ability to falsify identities as he did as Itsuki Kowareta while they met. 'Alternate Fates' ---- In the outline of the story, it was planned that Satoshi was killed by Kumi Kizakura together with Nunally in the chapter 5. However the order of the deaths was designated by a roulette wheel where Satoshi was murdered by the Mastermind in the Prologue. Appearance Personality Satoshi is a very positive person, their attitudes are very noble and always try not to hurt anyone Talent and Abilities Ultimate Cosplayer As shown in A Cosplay and Fun, Satoshi can do Cosplayer with whatever he finds, a great example of this is when with two pieces of grass he managed to replicate Itsuki and himself and even though his clothing was very different from that of Itsuki. Satoshi managed to dress like him. 'In other languages' Satoshi's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa: Chapter 1. Leader of The class 81-A Relationships Center Academy Although The Love's God Academy does not have a great relationship with the Center Academy, Satoshi maintained a great relationship with Itsuki Kowareta, the Ultimate Occult Leader. Satoshi and Itsuki met in a park at night time. Quotes *"... Well ... I can make any kind of costumes, Could even "imitate" your saving demon ..." (Satoshi trying to joke Itsuki) List of Appearances Stories= *''Danganronpa: Chapter 1 |-| Roleplays= *''A Cosplay and Fun *''The Bearmusement Park'' (mentioned) Trivia *Satoshi is the first character to be announced in Danganronpa: Chapter 1 series who is announced, but doesn't have any dialogue and is the first victim of the story. **Additionally, he is the first character created by Time-Zeb-Cifra whose physical debut is in a story where there are more creators. *Along with Eiji Miyamoto and Miguel. They were the only students in Danganronpa: Chapter 1 series that wearing more of 1 clothing. *He was the only Danganronpa Chapter 1 Character that is executed two times. The first by the Mastermind and the second in replacement of Miguel in his execution. Gallery image gallery References Navigation Category:Danganronpa: Chapter 1 Characters Category:Fashion-based Talents Category:Hobby-based Talents Category:Talent: Cosplayer